


Winter Day

by Senren_B



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senren_B/pseuds/Senren_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a cold winter day, Bittle went on the Pond to skate and enjoy some time alone. Nevertheless, he misses a certain ex-teammate a lot ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this one shot is basically full of fluff haha. It's also the first one I'v ever written for omgcp so I hope I did okay !  
> You can also read it on my tumblr here (http://senrenb.tumblr.com/post/147503363961/winter-day)
> 
> Hope you'll like it !

Though it was a cold winter day, the sun was shining bright up in the sky and Bittle spent it by skating on the Pond. He loved hockey, he really did, but he also liked figure skating a lot. That’s why he had decided to go on the frozen lake by himself, to enjoy some time alone.

Bittle kept doing many figures, spins but mostly jumps too. He loved the feeling he had just after his ice skates took off the ice. It felt like he was flying for a short moment and it was incredible (way better than that time he was sent off flying because of that hip check). He had lost all his notion of time, the only thing that mattered to him in this moment was the feeling of the cold wind on his face. He skated a bit around the Pond, without doing any special figure, before he decided to go for a loop. His feet rose up from the ground before landing perfectly. Those kinds of afternoons felt so good, Bittle decided he should go out alone to skate more often.

That’s when he remembered of that day he went there with the whole team to practice, when Jack was still in Samwell. He missed him a lot and he could feel the tears starting to gather in his eyes. Sure, they were only on a forty minutes ride from each other but they didn’t have a lot of time to see the other. Plus, their relationship was still a secret which made the thing even more complicated.

“Enough with the sadness already”, thought Bitty while wiping the tears away. He then decided to go in for an axel, because that was the figure he had done on that day (and also because it was one of his favorite to do). It started well but when the moment came for landing, he knew he was going to fail it. The exact second when his ice skates touched the ice, he felt his ankle twist in a painful way and he fell immediately. His ankle already started to hurt a bit and he haven’t even moved yet. Thankfully, he had fallen near the edge of the lake. He crawled a bit until he was sitted in the snow and started to examine his injury. Apparently, it was not that big of a deal, probably a sprained ankle or something like this. He got up and tried to put weight on his wrong foot, which only resulted on making him fall because of the pain.

Now this was a problem. Bittle could call one of his teammates and ask for their help but … he didn’t want to bother them. He decided to take it upon himself and got up once again. This time, he put less weight on his sprained ankle and, even though it did hurt, the pain was bearable. The way to the Haus was already sort of long, it would take him even more time to come back limping. He was glad he had gone to the frozen lake in the early afternoon, the day was still far from being over. He took his phone out of his pocket to check out what time it was, not much more than three p.m, and thought that it might be the time he had tweeted the least. (Of course, as soon as this thought crossed his mind, he was tempted to tweet something but in no way he was going to speak about his injury.)

It was almost four when he finally got to the Haus. Bittle was exhausted. He unlocked the door and went in. He hadn’t even made two steps before he was greeted by someone shouting.

“BITTY ! Guess who came to visit us !” said an overexcited Chowder.

Bittle didn’t got the time to even guess before the answer showed itself. Himself in this case. It took him all of his will to not run up to the guy in front of him and hug him tight. He had missed those big blue eyes a lot. And that big butt too.

“Jack, swee-” he started before realising. “s-so nice to see you here !”

“ I had a bit of free time so I thought I could come here.”

He had a shy smile on his face which almost made Bittle swoon. Just when he started to move toward him, he walked on his wrong foot and winced because of the pain. He had almost forgot about this detail. Jack noticed the look on his face and immediately went up to him. His arms seemed ready to hug him but he stopped just before him, refraining from touching his boyfriend in front of the others. Just when Jack was about to speak, Bitty immediately stopped him by raising his right hand.

“It’s fine, I just failed an axel and twisted my ankle a bit” he explained simply.

This explanation didn’t seem to calm his ex-teammate and boyfriend a lot though. Chowder and the other members of Samwell, who had previously joined him, were starting to worry too.

“I’m telling you guys I’m fine. It’ll probably pass quickly” Bitty added, before motioning toward the stairs in order to go to his bedroom.

“I’ll help you go upstairs !” Jack told him.

He took Bittle’s arm and put it over his own shoulders so he could lean on him. This act made the smaller one smile a bit. They rarely had the chance to be close to each other in public so, as small as it was, he was still glad. The others offered their help too but Jack just asked them to bring them ice to put on Bitty’s sprained ankle.

They slowly made their way to his room, Jack almost carrying him. Once there, Bittle sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the one he loved. The latter was moving around a lot, examining Bitty’s ankle in order to see if the injury was really bad or not that much. When Ransom brought the ice, Jack quickly took it and put it on the ankle. Since he had been playing hockey for so long, Jack was used to hurt himself so he knew how to ease the pain a bit when he twisted something, for example. That’s why he was kneeling in front of Bitty, massaging his ankle. The injured one was simply watching him with tender eyes, red cheeks and a tiny smile. He was really concentrated on his task and Bittle couldn’t help but find it really cute. He liked being taken care of by Jack. It was nice.

“Kiss me.”

The words had escaped Bitty’s mouth before he could even think. Not that he regretted saying them. He really did want to kiss Jack right now. And his boyfriend didn’t make him wait. With an amused smile, Jack redressed himself a bit and quickly pressed their lips together. Bitty then put his arms around his neck to deepen the kiss while Jack put one of his hands on the blonde’s cheek. Both of them had flushed cheeks when they broke the kiss, tender smiles on their faces.

“I missed you, you know. A lot” Jack said, his eyes still focused on Bitty’s lips and his thumb slowly stroking his cheek.

“I missed you too” the other replied while giving him a small peck.

Bittle was starting to lean on so they could kiss once more when Jack lowered his gaze toward the injured ankle and an anxious look formed on his face.

“What if it’s not just a sprained ankle and it’s worse ? What if you won’t be able to play for a while or more ?”

Jack had got up and was speaking at a quick pace. He kept going back and forth across the room so much that Bitty felt a bit bad that he was making him worry.

“Love, it’s okay, come here” he said softly, taping beside him.

It didn’t seem to have a big effect though, since it only made Jack stop walking.

“Honey, if it isn’t better tomorrow I promise I’ll go see a doctor. Now, sweetheart, bring your big butt over here, okay ?” Bitty told him, in the sweetest and the softest voice possible.

It seemed to work this time because Jack slowly went near him. Bittle moved off of the edge the bed so that he was in the center of it. Jack sat next to him and went to kiss him. Bitty immediately responded to it and put his arms around his neck. He slowly laid down, bringing the other with him. He could feel him smile through the kiss, which made him laugh a bit. They broke the kiss so they could look each other in the eyes before going in for another kiss and then two and three. They were out of breath when they broke the kiss again but their smiles were huge and their eyes were sparkling of happiness. Bittle, with his arms still around Jack’s neck, pulled him closer in order to hug him tight. Jack moved a bit so they were both lying side by side instead of him on top of Bitty. The latter rested his head on Jack’s arm and looked at him from beneath. He then deposited small kisses, starting from his Adam’s apple, continuing to his chin and finally on his lips. This made Jack chuckle a bit before he left a tender kiss on top of Bitty’s head.

“I wish we could spend time like this more often” the blonde haired guy said, a bit of sadness in his voice.

In response, Jack simply pulled him even closer. Bittle then put his head in the crook of his neck and closed his eyes. They both knew they probably should come back downstairs to not make things suspicious but they didn’t care. They had missed each other a lot and they needed this moment alone together. They needed to be close to each other, to enjoy the presence and the warmth of the other.

They were slowly drifting into sleep when someone (was it Nursey ? They couldn’t tell) suddenly shouted.

“We should probably go see what they’re doing and if they need help” Bitty said sloppily but not moving an inch.

“Yes, we should …” Jack answered.

But instead of getting up, he just hugged him closer and kissed him. Bittle laid his head on his chest, eyes closed and a content look on his face. They stayed in this position a few minutes until he quickly got up, frowning.

_“Wait I feel like someone is abusing Betsy !”_


End file.
